megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Frost Tower
is the Special Weapon that Mega Man X obtains from defeating Frost Walrus in Mega Man X4. This weapon is based off Frost Walrus's ability to create ice blocks to block most enemies' energy attacks. When equipped with this weapon, X generates a large, jagged ice block that acts as a shield for him before disappearing. The Frost Tower can protect X from enemies by damaging or destroying them if they make contact with it; projectiles however will just go through the ice block and can potentially hit X. Because the Frost Tower does not act as a solid obstacle for X, the player can move him outside of the block or can leave him standing while "inside" it, protecting him from enemy contact. When used in the air, the Frost Tower will fall straight down and hit the ground. Any enemies directly below X can be damaged with this method. When the Frost Tower disappears, it explodes into many shards of ice, but the shards however are more of a visual effect and do not inflict damage. Only one Frost Tower can be on the screen at a time. When charged, X sends down gigantic ice shards that fall down the screen. There are four waves to this attack and the amount of shards that fall down is equal to the number of the wave (first wave has one icicle, the second has two, etc.), resulting in a total of ten shards used for the attack. This covers a very wide range and can do a decent amount of damage to any enemies on the screen. The player can control X the moment after the first wave begins. This weapon is the primary weakness for Jet Stingray and Colonel, though only Stingray will have a weakness reaction to this weapon. ''Mega Man X5'' In Mega Man X5, when the player chooses Zero to fight Mega Man X in Zero Space, X will use the charged version of Frost Tower when his health is low. It behaves the same way as it did in the previous game, though X will be suspended in the air for the duration of the attack until it finishes. The amount of damage done to Zero if any of the ice shards connect is tremendous: on Normal Mode, it does 12 damage; on Easy Mode, it does 9 damage; on Xtreme Mode, it does a whopping 15 damage. Because this attack comes in four waves, there is the possibility of being hit by this attack more than once, and given the large amount of damage it can do, the player can easily be killed if they are not careful enough. Damage Data Chart Damage values in units in Mega Man X4. Screenshots ''Mega Man X4'' MMX4-Get-FrostTower-SS.png MMX4-FrostTower-SS.png MMX4-FrostTower2-SS.png MMX4-FrostTower3-SS.png MMX4-FrostTower-CNL-SS.png MMX4-FrostTower-CNL2-SS.png MMX4-FrostTower4-SS.png|X using Frost Tower against Jet Stingray in Final Weapon. MMX4-FrostTowerC-SS.png MMX4-FrostTowerC2-SS.png MMX4-FrostTowerC3-SS.png MMX4-FrostTowerC4-SS.png MMX4-FrostTowerC-CNL-SS.png MMX4-FrostTowerC-CNL2-SS.png MMX4-FrostTowerC-B-SS.png Other games MMX5-XBossFrostTower-SS.png|''Mega Man X5'' PXZFrostTower.png|''Project X Zone'' See also Counterpart to this Weapon *Hyouretsuzan Category:Mega Man X's Special Weapons Category:Mega Man X4 items Category:Ice weapons Category:Full-screen attacks